Lem Kannagi
Lem Kannagi (レム・カンナギ, Remu Kannagi) is an agent of Foundation X who is responsible for the creation of Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits and the Dummy Inhumanoids. He serves as the primary antagonist of K''amen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max''. Personality Kannagi is a powermad individual who will do and take any means necessary to become the king of the world even to the extent of betraying his superiors and destroying things people love. His arrogance is so great that he believes no one, not even the Kamen Riders can stop him. This lack of humanity is what caused his defeat at the hands Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO with the help of Nadeshiko who allows Fourze to absorb his Cosmic Energy. Abilities As one of the top scientists of Foundation X, Kannagi created the Mutamits and other tools including the machine that turned the Seven Legendary Riders to turn into Core Medals and Astro Switches. Through his experimentations on himself, Kannagi ultilizes the ability to use his breath as a repelling or retractive force, or dissolve unprotected humans. Lem can use the GingaOh Driver (ギンガオードライバー, Gingaō Doraibā), also known as the Medal Switch Driver (メダルスイッチドライバー, Medaru Suitchi Doraibā), to transform into the''' Super Galaxy King''' (超銀河王, Chō Ginga Ō) by using Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals and the SOLU Switch (SOLUスイッチ, Soru Suitchi''). As the Super Galaxy King, Kannagi possesses great physical capabilities. He is able to hover around like Fourze with his hoverpack. With Poseidon's Core Medals, he can stop time to attack but this is unaffected by Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo whose Super Core Medals also come from the future. The Super Galaxy King can also use his cape as a boomerang weapon. Through the SOLU Switch, Kannagi is able to absorb large quantities of Cosmic Energy and release it in a powerful attack. He operates in a lab in the '''Exodus '(エクソダス, Ekusodasu) spaceship. History When meteors containing SOLU fell to Earth, Kannagi mobilized Foundation X to retrieve them while conversing with his superior, Chancellor Kiima about his progress. He then goes on to retrieve Poseidon's Core Medals after he is defeated and later a sample of SOLU that took on the identity of Nadeshiko Misaki by turning her into pure Cosmic Energy for the SOLU Swtich. At Exodus, Kannagi reveals his plans to Kiima and kills her before taking off. He is however confronted by Kamen Riders Fourze and OOO, and Kannagi retaliates by transforming into the Super Galaxy King. While he at first overpowers them both, OOO assumes his Super Tatoba Combo and Fourze assumes his Rocket States to turn the tables. When they are in space, Super Galaxy King uses the Cosmic Energy in an attempt to destroy the riders. But Nadeshiko, now a sentient energy being, has Gentaro absorb the energy and the riders defeat Super Galaxy King with their Rider Kicks sending Kannagi in front of the Exodus as it goes right through him. Trivia *The Super Galaxy King is named after the Skyrider movie monster, the Galaxy King. Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Kamen Rider Like Category:Foundation X